


Don't Say a Word

by LeChatRouge673



Series: Kissing Day 2017 [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatRouge673/pseuds/LeChatRouge673
Summary: For Kissing Day 2017. This takes place in the Songs universe, about six years before the main story. Prompted by @thesecondsealwrites.





	Don't Say a Word

**Author's Note:**

> For Kissing Day 2017. This takes place in the Songs universe, about six years before the main story. Prompted by @thesecondsealwrites.

_Kissing Day, 9:35 Dragon_

 

Thea was pulling the last tray of cookies from the oven when she heard the front door of her apartment open. She switched off the oven and dusted the flour from her hands before turning around and facing the only person she had really wanted to see all day.

“You know,” Loghain remarked with a raised eyebrow, “For someone who calls this holiday ‘stupid,’ you do a stunning amount of baking for it. Anora sends her love, by the way,” he leaned down and brushed a kiss against her cheek as he rolled up his shirtsleeves. “She also informed me that if she sees me again tonight I have clearly not embraced the spirit of the holiday and she will be utterly disappointed in me.”

Thea rolled her eyes. “Anora is trying to ensure that I send over a batch of the lemon lavender cookies she likes so much. Fortunately for her, I love her back, and I made three dozen. She can have two. I even cut them out into the ridiculous heart shapes she secretly likes. And, I feel compelled to point out,” she planted her hands on her hips and looked up at him, “I never once called this holiday ‘stupid.’”

“Ah, of course not,” Loghain smiled slightly before he picked her up by the waist and planted her on the counter, his lips moving to her cheek and down her neck as he punctuated his next sentences with a series of too soft kisses. “I believe your exact words were ‘antiquated, misogynistic, a shameless ploy by stores to push their wares on the populous’…”

“Mmmmmm,” Thea hummed under his attention. She shifted her hips forward, closer to the edge of the counter, and wrapped her legs around his hips to draw him towards her. “Tell me I’m wrong, darling.”

Loghain wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her hair. “Funny. You never seem to complain about all those flowers that end up at your office.”

“They were beautiful, by the way,” she whispered against his ear, her lips brushing his cheek softly as she leaned back to face him. “The sunflowers. You know they’re my favorite, and they were the best bouquet I got all day.”

“I know,” he murmured, resting his forehead against hers. “I only wish I could have been there to witness the story you came up with to explain their presence.”

Thea laughed. “I told them the truth: that they were sent to me by my secret lover.”

“Andraste’s ass… you did not.”

“I did,” she smirked. “What better way to take that option off the table? Cat and Josie and the others spent the whole day trying to figure it out. Believe it or not, your name _did_ come up, at least twice, but they dismissed it both times. By the end of the day they had convinced themselves that I was having a passionate affair with The Iron Bull who, of course, fed right into it. We spent the entire afternoon throwing each other exaggerated kisses and winking broadly whenever there was someone else in the room. So,” she dropped a kiss to the bridge of his nose before hopping down off the counter and sauntering in the direction of the bedroom, her fingers deftly untying the knots of her apron, “Our secret is safe.”

She could practically hear him shaking his head behind her, so she just paused at the foot of the bed and tossed her apron in the laundry basket. Thea reached around her back to undo the zipper on her dress, but his fingers were already there, his other hand wrapped around her waist and his lips whispering kisses against her hair. She leaned back against him, letting him hold her close as her dress fell to the floor.

“You’re wearing the black lace. You know that’s _my_ favorite to see you in.”

“I do,” she laughed softly, turning in his arms so that she could face him, arching up onto her toes and wrapping her arms around his neck. “I figured you went through all the trouble of sending me flowers…”

“Perhaps I need to send you flowers more often,” he suggested, running his hands lightly over her shoulders.

She gave a short breath of laughter, falling back against the bed and holding out her arms to him as he shed his clothes and lay down next to her, pulling her up so that she was lying on top of him and her head was resting on his chest. “I wouldn’t, unless you want them to _really_ start asking questions,” she sighed. “I am far too invested in keeping you to myself, Loghain Mac Tir. I- ”

Thea caught herself. She had almost said it: said the one thing she knew they could not say. As soon as one of them said the words, it would mean they had gone too far. They had promised… _Our friendship is too valuable. There are too few people who understand what we are. If we do this… it has to be with the understanding that we will end it before it goes too far. So we can hang on to that friendship, no matter what. Promise._

So she kept the words locked away. No matter how badly she wanted to say them… Or how strongly she suspected he wanted to say them too. She was pulled from her thoughts by his voice, a shadow of concern in his words.

“Theadosia? Are you alright?”

She nestled back against his chest, sighing softly as he stroked the long waves of auburn hair she had let fall down her back. He was the only one she allowed to touch her hair; an intimacy that she treasured more than she would ever admit. “Of course, darling. It’s not my fault I get distracted when you undress.”

“You were going to say something,” he asked, and for the first time since they had been together Thea could swear she heard something there that may have been uncertainty. She shook her head, managed to bring back the teasing half smile she relied on so often.

“Just that perhaps I do not hate this holiday so much after all.”

 

 


End file.
